


Moon Moon

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Three Confused Androids and their Grumpy  Dad [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Present Making, being dorks, look at these boys, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: When Hank can't find ether Connor's, he starts to get suspicious.





	Moon Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey another one! This is actually one of the first i wrote, but aim only now posting it lol. 
> 
> Also, for anyone confused, Connor still does call Caleb Connor. He knows Caleb is Caleb, but he knows Caleb still likes to be called Connor sometimes. 
> 
> And while there was an array of memes to chose from for the ending, I went with the infamous Moon Moon meme because it makes me laugh my ass off every time I see it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Having another Connor in the house was majorly confusing, for all three involved. It was probably the least confusing for Hank, though, because he could easily tell the two apart- the original is a tad shorter than the new one with brown eyes instead of blue- and he honestly likes to annoy them both by calling out their shared name, not clarifying which one he's speaking to. It's kind of their fault in his opinion, though. They could come up with another name to call the new one, but neither have said anything to Hank as of yet, and so e will. continue to be an ass about it. 

The first week was an adjustment for Hank. And for the original Connor. And for the new Connor. Okay, it was an adjustment for all three of them. For Hank because there was another Connor- who did not know the definition of personal space whatsoever-, for the original Connor because he has what he calls a new brother, and for the new Connor because he's not simply being ordered around like he had been at Cyberlife, and thus he was experiencing brand new and strange emotions. 

Though, the new Connor did seem to adore Sumo, possibly even more so than the original. Almost at any point throughout the day Hank will find the taller Connor with Sumo- whether it be outside, inside, walking or even in the store(he somehow gets the dog last the owner of the store, the new Connor is jealous and curious of how he accomplished this)- he's always with the Saint Bernard. 

The first few nights the new Connor stayed gave Hank a good few heart attacks. He'd wake up in the middle of the night to find the tall asshole standing at the edge of his bed, watching him sleep. He'd have to chase the creepy ass android out by screaming at him. 

By the fourth night, the new Connor didn't stay standing in his room. 

He “slept” with Sumo on the ground. 

“You know you have the couch, right?” Hank asked the new Connor one day, while the original was doing some strange poses in the background. It's his version of cooking; looking like he were dancing instead of actually cooking. 

“Affirmative,” the new Connor replied from the floor, patting the large dog’s head. Sumo licks his lips happily, eyelids drooping over his big, brown eyes. “But I prefer to lay with Sumo. He enjoys the company.” As is to prove his point, Sumo drags a long kiss across the android’s face. The android smiles softly, patting the dog’s head. “See?” 

“Well, whatever,” Hank said, returning his attention to the original Connor as the other android does some ridiculous movement to merely crack an agh on the edge of the bowl. Hank could honestly watch him cook all day, honestly. 

One day, upon returning home and not finding either Connors in the living room where they usually were, Hank instantly grew suspicious. Neither of them had a job yet, as android rights were still being processed. Well, okay, scratch that, original Connor works with Markus to try and gain these rights while the newer Connor will sometimes accompany him, but neither of them had paying jobs. Both seem to want to join the police force once they can, though.

“I like working with you, Hank,” the original Connor told him, a soft smile on his lips, LED flashing blue. “So I want to become a detective again.”

“I want to join the force, as that is apart of my programming,” the newer Connor had informed honestly. But when he met his older brother’s disapproving gaze, he continued, “I wouldn’t know what else to do.”

Sumo looks up at Hank as he steps into the living room, glancing around, trying to find the Connors. He looks to his dog, frowning. “Where’d they go, Sumo?” The dog boofs softly before laying his head back down on his paws, falling back asleep.

Hank sighs before walking towards the back of the house, glancing into the backyard. That’s when he sees the backs of both of the androids- the original Connor was currently wearing a navy blue jacket while the newer one is wearing a white jacket(he has to chuckle, because they both stuck with their original color schemes). Both are sat in the grass at the far end of the yard, focused intently on something in front of them.

Hank opens the door and half-steps out, looking at both of the androids that kind of walked into his life and took over it. “Hey!” he calls and he can see the way the first Connor jumps slightly before peering over his shoulder at him. Caleb doesn’t move, but he does tense a little. “The fuck are you two doin?”

The original Connor shifts how he is sitting, LED flashing yellow. This only raises Hank’s suspicion over this whole situation. “We are merely sitting outside, enjoying the fresh air, Hank,” the android replies and Caleb nods in agreement, though he still hasn’t looked back. “Nothing strange, really.”

Hank scoffs. “Right,” he says, stepping further outside. “Next time you wanna try and lie to me, try and make sure your light thingy isn’t yellow. Really gives you away.” He’s closer to them now, and the Caleb is suddenly lurching forward, rolling across the ground with his arms hugged tightly over his chest. Hank watches him with raised eyebrows. “The fuck is he doin now…?”

“Caleb!” Connor snaps, obviously exasperated by the other’s movements. “Why’d you have to do that?!”

“He was going to spot it.” the Caleb replied, his face pressed into the ground, his backside held in the air as he continues to tightly hug something to his chest. “I could not allow that.”

“The hell is he talking about?” Hank demands, motioning from the Connor to the newer one, growing exasperated himself. “What can I not see?”

“Nothing important, Hank!” both Connors shout at the same time, causing the human to take a slight step backwards in shock. Connor does a double take once he realizes he’d yelled and stands up. “Sorry, I did not mean to shout.”

“I did,” Caleb informs matter of factly.

“Yeah. Of course you did,” Hank said with a roll of his eyes. “Get off the ground, you look ridiculous.” 

“Not until you leave the area!” he protests, wriggling his face further into the dirt. He looks… hilarious. A state of the art, android prototype, the pride and joy of Cyberlife- burying his face into the ground like a fucking ostrich. Hank can't stop the chuckle from breaking free. He steels himself though. 

“Well, you're gonna be there a while, cause I'm not goin anywhere until you show me what you're holding!” he exclaims and Caleb shouts another protest. Connor frowns, his LED flashing yellow once more as his gaze flitters to his brother. A second later and Caleb’s LED changes to yellow as well, and Hank knows what they're doing. They're talking like the old X-Men professor… what was his name? Eh, he’ll think of it later. 

“Fine,” Connor says, and Caleb finally sits up, his blue eyes flickering all of the place. He hasn't moved his arms yet. “Caleb.” 

With the slight scolding from his older brother equivalent, Caleb frowns and unfolds his arms, revealing a lump of black and white fabric. He frowns a little as he stares at it, unsure of what it is. But then the Caleb is holding it up, and he can see that it is a an adequately made jacket. Not the best quality, but also not the worst. And, from what he can see, it is mostly black with white stripes on the arms, the zipper being white as well. And, as Caleb turns it, he can clearly see two words sewn onto the back in the same, white fabric: “Moon Moon”. An inside joke for a generation from long ago. He nearly starts laughing his ass off at the memory of he wasn't curious as to why they made it. 

He slowly takes it from Caleb’s hands, holding it up to find it the perfect size. He's always liked his jackets to be a tad larger than his actual size, and this one was no different, being a two sizes larger. He looks back at the two Connors who are watching him intently, both of their LEDs circling yellow, revealing their nervousness. 

“Guys,” he says and they perk up. Connor fidgets with his ever trustworthy coin while Caleb picks at the hem of his own jacket. They still needed to get him some kind of toy to fidget with, similar to Connor’s coin. “This is… fucking amazing.” They both grin widely- both grins crooked and shaky(especially the newer Connor's), but they're both genuine. “But why'd you two make this?” 

Connor talks first, cutting the other off. “Well, we wanted to thank you,” he said, and the other Connor mods his agreement. “You've helped us so much… you know, you've given me a place and a family to call my own.” 

“And you have… assisted me in my self exploration,” Connor said, his smile becoming brighter, less crooked. “And you have lent me your canine, which I am ever grateful of.” 

Hank smiles widely as well, completely touched by their words. They were grateful, and trying to express this to him through a gift. A gift that they made. Something sons would do for… for their father. 

Hank can't stop himself as he pulls the jacket on- so comfortable- and grabs both of the Connors’ shoulders, pulling them into a tight hug. The original fits perfectly into his shoulder while the newer one has to bend just a little bit(though he doesn't complain) and they both return the hug. 

“You're making me all mushy, you assholes,” Hank mutters, holding them both by the backs of their heads, his fingers knitting through their hair. Connor hugs back more naturally, as this is his second hug, and he knows better how to do so. But Caleb is a bit more stiff and unsure- not that Hank blames him, this is his first hug, after all. His arms squeeze. “Y'all didn't have to make me this awesome jacket, you know.” 

“We know,” Connor says at the same time as Caleb saying, “Affirmative.” 

Hank continues to hug them until there's a loud bork behind them. He's about to turn to see Sumo, but then they're all three being tackled as the huge dog leaps on top of them, panting happily and licking all of their faces. None of them can stop laughing. 

For some people, a family is a mom, a dad, a some kids. But for Hank, family are two, dorky android sons named Connor and a very loveable St. Bernard. 

He has it good.

**Author's Note:**

> DAMMIT MOON MOON


End file.
